Futatsu No Kodou to Akai Tsumi
by OneHellOfANekoDemon85
Summary: This is a songfic to Futatsu No Kodou to Akai Tsumi. Please read. Kagome runs off after seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo again. No flames, R&R


**Hi, well an idea for an Inuyasha one-shot has been running through my head and since I love the song Futatsu No Kodou to Akai Tsumi by mu-ray, I combined them into this.**

**Please enjoy and I do not own Inuyasha or the song.**

**_Italics- Japanese _(Bold italics in paraenthesis)- English **

* * *

><p>He went into the forest after seeing the soul collecters of Kikyo. This left Kagome depressed once again as she waited for him to return. Inuyasha was so blind, he couldn't see how much he was hurting the girl.<p>

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete **(Shaking in red, in red, in red)**  
>Yume no yume no hate e <strong>(To the edge of the dream, of the dream)<strong>  
>Hanarerarenai <strong>(We can't be separated )<strong>_

Kagome couldn't take it any longer and she got up, ignoring the sympathetic looks of her friends that stay behind with her while Inuyasha goes to see the undead priestess. She started running into the forest, hoping that she was wrong and that Inuyasha just went hunting. But deep down, she knew that he was with her. And as she came across the clearing where Inuyasha was, she felt her heart shatter.

_Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi **(Already, every time when I'm stifled to death after I give up again and again )**  
>Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku <strong>(My emotions that have no place to go wake me up)<strong>  
>Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo <strong>(Your flawless smile knows it's an existence)<strong>  
>Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo <strong>(So distant that it's cruel)<strong>_

She stayed a distance away, crouching low in the plants and vegetation, blinking back tears. Kagome knew that Inuyasha would be able to smell them, even though she was down wind. Her heart fell to the ground in a millions of pieces as she saw Inuyasha pull Kikyo into a gentle embrace, unlike any touch he gave Kagome. He was rough and almost uncaring towards Kagome when he touched her, but with Kikyo... Kagome could see the rare, flawless smile on Inuyasha's face as he held Kikyo tighter.

_Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni** (Even though the incurable wound only eats away at my heart )**  
>Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai <strong>(Even now I can't completely hold back my thoughts (that dwell) (within) the darkness )<strong>_

Kagome felt darkness creep into her soul as she watched in saddness as the two kissed and she knew. She knew she lost. Inuyasha always loved Kikyo, she was foolish to think otherwise. She couldn't help the tear that fell from her eyes. Inuyasha immediately turned around and froze when he saw Kagome racing away.

He cursed to himself. He did it again. He hurt her. Inuyasha forgot about Kikyo and ran after Kagome. She was stumbling blindly, leaving marks of where she's been. Not to mention the trail of the scent of tears helped a lot.

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete** (Shaking in red, in red, in red)**  
>Yume no yume no hate e <strong>(To the edge of the dream, of the dream)<strong>  
>Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu <strong>(We met; destiny begins to turn)<strong>  
>Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu <strong>(A secret that no one, no one knows about)<strong>  
>Ochite ochite ochite <strong>(I fall, I fall, I fall)<strong>  
>Mou modorenaitsumi o kizande mokitto <strong>(I certainly can't return anymore, even if I carve out my my sins)<strong>  
>Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita<strong> (While I was walking in the abyss of loneliness, I was saved)<strong>  
>Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi <strong>(By realistic eyes that never change)<strong>  
>Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa <strong>(But a shadow born as the light is bright)<strong>  
>Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo <strong>(Deeply and pronouncedly creeps up to me)<strong>_

Kagome didn't know where she was running, she just knew she had to get away from Inuyasha and the broken parts of her heart. Suddenly she was falling, falling through darkness. Inuyasha saw the whole thing. He saw her running right off the cliff, as if intending to end it all.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called in panic as someone very special to him falls to her death. He jumped after her, hoping to catch the girl. Tears continued to fall from her eyes, her arms out as if reaching for the man.

_Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni **(The two heartbeats are exactly like mirrors facing each other)**  
>Niteru (keredo) chigau (itami) mugen ni tsuzuite iku<strong> (The (pains) are similar (but) different and continue infinitely)<strong>_

_Akaku akaku akaku moete **(Burning in red, in red, in red)**  
>Subete subete keshite <strong>(Erasing everything, everything)<strong>  
>Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu <strong>(An unfulfilled illusion begins to move)<strong>  
>Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru o<strong> (Strongly, strongly)<strong>  
>Koete koete koete<strong> (Overcoming, overcoming, overcoming the fleeting night)<strong>  
>Nogarerarenaitsumi ni oborete mo kitto <strong>(I certainly can't escape, even if I drown in my sins)<strong>_

Inuyasha was able to catch Kagome and hold her close to his heart, to his chest. He landed on his feet, but didn't let go of Kagome. She could feel warm arms around her, and this made her sob even farther. Why did he come to save her? Kikyo has his heart, Kagome lost hers.

"Why did you do this?" Kagome sobbed out, holding onto Inuyasha with an iron grip. He stayed silent for a moment, then hugged her closer, his lips pressing against hers with so much love, or at least that's what he intended. Kagome was shocked, but she kissed him back.

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete **(Shaking in red, in red, in red)**  
>Yume no yume no hate e<strong> (To the edge of the dream, of the dream)<strong>  
>Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu <strong>(We met; destiny begins to turn)<strong>  
>Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu<strong> (A secret that no one, no one knows about)<strong>  
>Ochite ochite ochite<strong> (I fall, I fall, I fall)<strong>  
>Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto<strong> (I certainly can't return anymore, even if I carve out my my sins)<strong>_

"Because I love you Kagome. Earlier, I was telling Kikyo goodbye. I truly want to be with you, My Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as they pulled apart. Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she hugged the life out of the inu hanyou.

"Oh Inuyasha, I love you too!" Kagome cried out as she kissed him once again with passion. One that he gladly returned.

Both their thoughts were on the same track, _I finally get who I want. I'm finally happy._

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's my first one-shot songfic. What do you think? I'm not sure it's any good, maybe the song was wrong...<strong>

**Maybe the entire plot was wrong. Please review and NO FLAMES! Ugh, I can not stress that one enough, no flames okay? Thank you very much!**

**Love ya's!**

**Love-**

**DeeDeeCullenforevah :3**


End file.
